Lost Knight
by FionaShrekAnimesChibia
Summary: This has my FCs/OCs, one of them goes missing. I don't own Cobalt Knight or Shadow, they belong to my friend KuluKnightofDarkness. I also don't own Kirby and all them, they belong to Nintindo.
1. Kristal's Relization

**Lost Knight**

_Chapter 1_

Kristal had just finished giving King Dedede a daily "friendly" visit and driving him insane. She walked out of the shriek filled castle, sort of feeling guilty for putting the other residence of the castle through the torture that was his highness's shouts of annoyance.

She ignored the guilt and just laughed to herself, thinking of the practical jokes she pulled on him. "He was easier to prank than usual….!" she chuckled. Kristal's somewhat dark lavender bangs fell in front of her honeydew eyes as she kept walking on her white feet.

She was surprised that only Meta Knight, Cobalt Knight, Blade Knight, and Sword knight were the only ones trying to stop the 17 year old somewhat dark lavender puffball girl. Where was Romo Knight during all the chaos she was causing? Romo Knight was always the one that was being gentler trying to persuade her (in vain) to stop her mischievous plans, not that the others were exactly trying to harm her when trying to halt her plans, but they can be harsh when telling her to stop. He was a red knight in golden armor her age who always flirted with her, making him the only one to make Kristal blush.

"Maybe he went on some quest or what not." she thought. She then shot down her own theory when she remembered that Romo Knight always told everyone if he was going somewhere. "Maybe he overslept…?" That also fell flat as it was noon and he always got up early with all the other knights.

Kristal was running out of ideas of where he might be. She slightly panicked. Where was he?! Did he get kidnapped?! Was he injured somewhere?! Kristal calmed down. "I'm just over reacting…" Kristal said out loud. Over active imagination was always a problem with Kristal, especially since she first met Kirby and all of his relations. Of course, she always made her skepticism the down fall of her wild thoughts.

Kristal kept going until she spotted her 2 best friends, both her age, since early childhood. 1 of them was a light turquoise Waddle Dee named Skuddle with regular turquoise feet ice blue eyes, glasses, and 2 strands of slightly curved bangs. The other was a pale yellow Cappy named Juggar with a red jersey, red cap worn backwards, and messy bangs sticking out.

"Hey guys." Kristal said smiling. She stopped when she noticed to look of worry on their faces. "What's up?" "Have you seen Romo Knight at all today, Kristal?" asked Juggar. "Actually, not at all. Why?" she replied. "He was supposed to meet with the 2 of us in Cappy Town. We found it odd how late he was, especially since he was going to help us with our book report on the play 'Romeo and Juliet' by 'Shakespeare'. That's his favorite play!" Skuddle said hurriedly.

Kristal thought this true, as he was the knight of romance for a reason. He grew up with romance, and his parents always were like the main characters of Romeo and Juliet, except none of them were dead.

"Maybe he forgot?" Kristal suggested. Skuddle slowly shook his head. "I must repeat and emphasize, _**this is about his favorite play**_. He wouldn't forget about a subject like that…!"

Her honey dew eyes widened with realization. Maybe her theories weren't just wild imagination after all. Maybe she was thinking the right things. She panicked again.

Juggar held her in place as she started to get jittery. "Cool it, Kristal. We'll find your boyfriend, we just need some help." Kristal's face went red and her eyes went wider when Juggar said "boyfriend". "H-He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled, flustered. "Calm down, he was only kidding…!" Skuddle said hastily. "The point is, it's time to go find him." "How?" Kristal asked. "We inquire information from one or a few of his fellow Knights, maybe they'll assist us." Skuddle explained. They all nodded in agreement, and headed for the castle Kristal had just left in chaos.


	2. Meta Knight's Courtyard Investigation

**Lost Knight**

_Chapter 2_

Meta Knight was looking around the courtyard of the castle. He was looking for clues.

The last time he had seen his comrade, Romo Knight, was when he was heading for the courtyard. The next thing he and his other fellow knights knew, there was some loud noises. There was a large crash and then there was silence. Meta Knight jumped up and took a sprinting lead towards the courtyard, his dark cape flying behind his short, round dark blue body. Cobalt Knight, Blade Knight, and Sword Knight followed quickly, their swords ready. By the time they all got there, there was no trace of The Knight of Romance anywhere. They all promised to investigate more into the matter during their free times.

That's why Meta Knight was in the castle courtyard at this time. He was trying to find out what exactly happened last night. So far, the only clue he could find was a not so big dent in the ground. He sighed in frustration behind his round, silver mask. Like a dent would be of any help finding his comrade…

Romo Knight wasn't a Star Warrior like Cobalt and Meta Knight himself, but he was an ally all the same, like Sword Knight and Blade Knight, for though he didn't feel in debt.

Meta Knight then froze. He heard something move above him. He slowly took out his golden, spiked sword, Galaxia. He looked around through the slit in his mask, his seemingly yellow eyes gleaming in suspicion. "Who's there…?!" He demanded quizzically in a bold voice. "Reveal yourself!"

The next thing he knew, he was thinking of the saying "be careful what you wish for", because he found himself being tackled from above and behind to the ground. He had dropped his sword on impact with one of his gloved hands, and the one that tackled him to the ground pinned his other arm to his caped back. "Got you…!" said a young, familiar feminine voice in a playfully teasing tone. The dark blue Knight didn't bother to struggle. He knew exactly who it was, and he knew he wasn't in any real danger. "Alright, Kristal, you got me…" he sighed in half relief and half annoyance. He was annoyed because the young slightly dark lavender puff ball girl had just sneak attacked him when he was in the middle of something important, but he was relieved that at least the sneak attacker wasn't an enemy of any kind.

"Can you please get of me now, child?" Meta Knight asked politely. Kristal shrugged. As she slid off Meta Knight, releasing his arm, she quipped "I'm not a child, you know. I'm 17 years old." As Meta Knight stood up and dusted himself off, he smiled under his mask and his eyes turned pink. He found it amusing that his young acquaintance acted grown whenever he called her "child". "You're just lucky none of my comrades are here. Even Cobalt wouldn't have hesitated to strike you out of reflexes," he said. As he went to retrieve Galaxia, he heard quick paced footsteps. Meta Knight turned around when he picked up his prized and legendary sword by its ruby hilt. He saw 2 more familiar individuals. They both were Kristal's age just about and both of them were male. They were Kristal's best friends, Skuddle and Juggar, and boy did they look cross.

"Kristal! What were you thinking?!" the turquois Waddle Dee asked in disbelief, and then he turned his attention apologetically to Meta Knight, who was putting his sword up. "Sir Meta Knight, I apologize for Kristal's erratic actions… Again…!" he said. "Yeah, real sorry about that, man," Juggar added. Meta Knight just waved it off. "She wasn't doing me any harm really, just caught me off guard… And distracted me from what I was doing…" Meta Knight added the last part with an agitated sigh.

He had limited free time, so Kristal catching Meta Knight by surprise had just wasted his time. Kristal looked guilty right there. "Sorry, dude, I didn't know you were up to anything, I was just trying to get your attention so we could get you to help…" Kristal said, fiddling with her slightly dark lavender pony tail that was put up on her head's right side. Meta Knight then looked at her. "Help with what…?" he asked.

"We haven't seen Romo Knight all day, and we haven't been able to locate him, so we were hoping to get yours and the other's assistance…" Skuddle informed Meta Knight, looking up at him hopefully.

Meta Knight looked at the 3 teenagers. Quite frankly, he kind of found it convenient that they had the same quest in mind as himself and his other comrades. "I'll just need to get the others and the permission of our king, and we can get started looking for him," he put out plainly. Juggar pumped his fist and hissed "Yes!" Kristal, forgetting her guilt of interfering with Meta Knight's business, jumped up and down in joy and Skuddle exclaimed joyfully "Thank you, Sir Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight nodded at them and left the courtyard to fetch his fellow knights, and then ask permission from King Dedede. He knew he could easily get Blade Knight, Sword Knight, and Cobalt Knight to assist him and the 3 teenagers, in fact, they might try persuading Kirby and Shadow to help, but he wasn't so sure about getting Dedede's approval, especially after the hectic afternoon Kristal put His Highness through. It'll take some persuasion to get the large penguin like king to excuse them out of the castle, and he wasn't easy to reason with when he was in a sour mood…


	3. The Bad News

**Lost Knight**

_Chapter 3_

Meta Knight made his way to the Knights' Quarters, where he and his fellow knights rested and stayed. He saw Blade Knight and Sword Knight slowly closing Cobalt Knight's door. "Blade, Sword, anything wrong?" Meta Knight asked, surprising his comrades. "Sir Meta Knight," said the teal armored knight, bowing to Meta Knight alongside the green armored one. "At ease, Sword," Meta Knight said to the teal armored knight, "and you too, Blade," he added to the green armored one.

Meta Knight looked at them, then Cobalt Knight's door. The 2 knights followed his gaze. Blade said something, but because of the piece of armor in front of his face, the only thing that could be made out was "Cobalt Knight, Sir…" which was at the end of his sentence. "What about Cobalt, Blade?" Meta Knight questioned. "When he was training young Shadow, they both came down with something," Sword Knight explained slowly, shifting sort of comfortably.

Meta Knight started getting concerned. "What did they catch?" Meta Knight inquired. "We haven't diagnosed it yet, Sir," Sword answered. Meta Knight knew if they were real sick, Cobalt wouldn't be able to help, nor would little Shadow. "May I see them…?" Meta Knight asked anxiously. "Of course, Sir," Blade said, slowly opening the door to Cobalt's room.

The cobalt colored puffball knight (Hence his name.) was shivering somewhat violently, his cape tightly wrapped around him as he slept. Young Shadow seemed far from any better than Cobalt as he slept on a comfortable cot. The poor boy was younger than Kirby. He was shivering even more violently and was chattering his teeth, his black and red feathery angel wings wrapped around him and he looked like he was starting to sweat. He groaned in misery as he turned.

Meta Knight went to check their temperatures. He removed the younger cobalt blue knight's mask and felt his forehead. Cobalt opened his green eyes and woke up. "S-Sir…?" he muttered weakly. "Shhh… At ease, Cobalt, don't waste your energy talking…" Meta Knight responded. He didn't seem warm. In fact, he felt as cold as death. Cobalt drifted back into sleep as Meta Knight gently lifted his hand from his forehead.

Meta Knight went over to the young black puffball with red feet next to check his temperature. Shadow didn't exactly wake up like Cobalt did; he started sleep talking when Meta Knight's gloved hand reached his soft, rosy cheeks. "Uhhh… Kristal…? Is that you…?" he asked weakly, reaching his nubby hands to touch Meta Knight's hand.

Kristal had always treated Shadow like her little brother (She was always protective of him.), and Shadow saw her as the only big sister he had (He returned the protective trait.). Shadow didn't remember his parentage after receiving a mask from Nightmare that made him stronger and older, but also made the innocent child work for him, and Kristal was the youngest of her family, so little to say other than they loved each other like siblings.

"I-I-I'm c-c-cold…!" Shadow said weakly, a bead of sweat dripping to Meta Knight's hand. Shadow's nubby hands fell as he was swept back to full slumber. Shadow felt colder than Cobalt Knight. Meta Knight put covers on them and they both kicked off their covers right afterwards. It pained him to see these 2 like this.

Cobalt was a fellow Star Warrior that looked up to him, he was willing to help him in any way he could, and Meta Knight took him in and treated him like he did Sword Knight and Blade Knight. Shadow was also a Star Warrior who was more or less Cobalt Knight's apprentice who was also Kirby's good friend, and he greatly respected Meta Knight just like his mentor did.

Meta Knight couldn't bear to see them like this any longer, so he left the room silently. He couldn't possibly expect Cobalt Knight's help with the condition he was in, and Blade Knight and Sword Knight wouldn't be able to help either because they had to take care of those 2.

"Sir…?" Blade inquired in a concerned tone. Meta Knight didn't face them. "Sword, Blade, please, promise me you'll take care of them while I'm gone…" Meta Knight requested. They both looked questioningly at him. "'Gone', Sir?" Blade Knight inquired. "I have business to attend to, now promise me you'll look after them…!" Meta Knight pleaded, turning to them. They paused. Usually they would have dropped everything to go and help Meta Knight with whatever he did, but these were different circumstances. There weren't people sick. "Yes, Sir…" they both said in unison. Meta Knight's eyes turned blue. "Thank you…" he said.

"I must be off now, I have to ask Sire for permission to make leave," he added, turning to leave. Blade Knight and Sword Knight bowed in good bye as he left. As Meta Knight walked to the throne room, he couldn't help but think of the reactions of Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Skuddle, Juggar, and especially Kristal when they found out about poor Cobalt Knight and Shadow being so sick.


	4. The Permission and the Last Resort

**Lost Knight**

_Chapter 4_

Meta Knight walked into the throne room. He kept wondering what His Majesty's answer would be to his request and what he would do to persuade him when he said, "no".

He looked up. A large, blue penguin like king was sitting on a throne, rubbing his head with the utmost annoyance written all over his face. Beside the throne was a lavender snail with facial that was up to the King's shoulders when they were both standing up straight trying to calm him down. They didn't seem to have noticed the short, round knight at all.

"That little purple pest!" the king mumbled angrily. "I know, Sire, I know," the lavender snail sighed in response. "And I thought that there Kirby was annoying!" the King continued.

"Yes, Sire, I know!" the snail said.

It was a few moments before they finally noticed Meta Knight. "What is it, Meta Knight?! I'm not in the mood for some casual conversation!" said the King irritably. "When I meet with Kristal, I better tell her, 'Thank you for making getting King Dedede's permission harder than it really needs to be!'."

Meta Knight thought somewhat crossly. "I only ask to be excused, Sire," Meta Knight explained truthfully.

"For what, Meta Knight?" the lavender snail demanded.

"As you know, Escargoon, one of our fellow knights had disappeared only last night," responded Meta Knight.

"We know, don't point out the obvious!" Escargoon grumbled. "Now tell us what this has to do with your request of excusing!" he added, pointing at Meta Knight.

"Everything, Escargoon, I need to go out and find him," Meta Knight explained.

King Dedede sat there. "If you, Blade Knight, and Sword Knight leave, that'll only leave me 1 sick knight and 1 sick kid," Dedede pointed out.

"They won't come with me. I have requested them to stay behind and take care of those 2," Meta Knight countered.

Dedede pondered, "Well, what if that purple annoyance or that there Kirby come here and annoy me?! Who's going to make sure they won't while Cobalt Knight is sick and Blade Knight and Sword Knight are stuck taking care of him and Shadow?!" Dedede asked.

"They won't be here, Sire, I'm taking them with me, so they won't disturb you," Meta Knight hoped that would be enough to persuade Dedede into letting him go.

Dedede looked at Meta Knight. On one hand, he'd be one man shorter than he already is, on the other, Kristal and Kirby wouldn't be around, so he would be at peace, and maybe, if they succeeded, he would have all of his knights back. He really didn't see many downsides, so he thought it would probably be good to let Meta Knight go.

"Alright, Meta Knight, if you can assure me that Kirby or that purple teenager won't be around to bother me, AND you can bring back Romo Knight, then you got yourself a deal!" Dedede declared.

Escargoon looked at Meta Knight. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go and get out of here, Meta Knight," Escargoon added, pointing at the door leading out the throne room.

"Thank you, Sire," Meta Knight said, bowing before he turned away and walked out the door.

He went down the hallways leading to the Courtyard, where (He hoped.) Juggar, Kristal, and Skuddle still were. He sighed in relief that the anxious teenagers were still where he left them. They seemed excited at first, until they noticed that Meta Knight came alone.

"Where are your assistants, Sir Meta Knight?" Skuddle asked, looking into Meta Knights eyes.

Meta Knight hesitated. How could he tell them? "Just be honest, that's what they want, the truth, no matter how much it shocks them," Meta Knight told himself mentally.

He looked at the 3 teenagers. "Unfortunately, Cobalt is sick, along with Shadow, so Sword and Blade had to stay behind to take care of them," he explained slowly, watching their reactions to the bad news.

Juggar looked worried, Skuddle asked what Cobalt Knight and Shadow caught with the utmost concerned, and Kristal looked like she was going to sprint out the room to check on them. "Who's going to help us then?" Juggar asked slowly.

"Are they going to be ok without us?" Skuddle asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Kristal's face said all. She was mentally debating whether or not to come to help find Romo Knight after all.

Meta Knight came down to a last resort. They could ask Kirby for help. After all, they need all the help they can get without risking innocent lives from people that were tied. He faced them. "Follow me," he instructed.


End file.
